catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Venomsplash
Venomsplash '''is a long-furred, silver tabby tom with dark green eyes, and a "Z" shaped scar between his eyes, and a racoon-like tail.Revealed by Venomsplash, July 28th, 2011 History :Venomsplash was first seen as a kitten as a kittypet, living with an elderly woman. After a few moons of being in the woman's care, she adopts another kitten, a she-cat she called Geisha . Venomsplash began to have feelings for Geisha, as they grew up together. The two become apprentice aged, and Venomsplash asks Giesha to be his mate. She joyfully accepted. When the two cats were about 8 moons old, a horrifiying experiance happened to the two cats. A house-fire struck the house, due to the woman leaving the stove on. Venomsplash howled to Geisha to try to climb out of the window with him, but it was too late. Giesha had been left in the fire. Venomsplash mourned for days, but finally decided to find a life in the woods. His stroll into the forest was interrupted by a group of forest cats, hissing at him to leave their territory. Venomsplash, terror stroken, replies that he was just looking for a home, beacuse fire had struck his house-folk's home. The cats sneer, and ask him to follow them into the camp. Venomsplash, clueless on what to do, followed. He was given an apprentice name by their leader, Rubystar. His new name is Venompaw. Venompaw trained happilly for moons before receiving his warrior name, Venomsplash. Venomsplash is horrified at Rubystar's death.Revealed by Venomsplash, July 30th, 2011 Moons after, he is walking around the camp, noticing Troutstar's narrowed eyes, and asks him what's wrong. When Troutstar responds that nothing was wrong, Goldenfern states that it must be hard for him to succeed Rubystar. Venomsplash curls into a ball and responds that he knows nothing of pain.Revealed in RiverClan Camp, July 29th, 2011 When Almondeyes responds that he does, as Troutstar's mother and mate died, he remarked rudely that his mate died in a two-leg housefire, and his mother died when he was born. He then said that Almondeyes reminded him greatly of Geisha, with her brown pelt and kind personality. It's revealed that he may like Almondeyes. He feels comforted when Almondeyes states that his mother and mate are watching him from the skys that they walk, and he whispers that he wished Geisha was still here with him, but he knew she wanted him to find another she-cat to love. He felt a strike of sympathy when Almondeyes tells him about Glossypelt's story, and responds to her, that he has another she-cat in mind, he just needed to build the courage to tell her. After, he feels a sudden rush of courage, and tells Almondeyes he has feelings for her. Almondeyes responds hapilly and asks if he really cared about her. He responded that he really did, and then promiced his feelings.Almondeyes begins to tear up with surprise and joy, and states that she didn't know what to say. Venomsplash responded that he didn't blame her, and gently touched his tail to her flank.Revealed in RiverClan Camp, July 30th, 2011 :He later recieves an apprentice, Gingerpaw. Family Members '''Mates: :Almondeyes:Revealed in the RiverClan Camp Living :Geisha (formerly): Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Trivia *Venomsplash's prey of choice is rabbit.Revealed by Venomsplash, July 28th, 2011 *Venomsplash's original name was going to be Venomdrop.Revealed by Venomsplash, July 28th, 2011 *Venomsplash's Kittypet name was Ralph.Revealed by Venomsplash, July 29th, 2011 References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Kittypet Category:Venomplash's Characters Category:To Be Deleted